STAR FOX IDOL
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: A singing game, Fox, Krystal, Logan, and more sing it out for 25,000.00 and a recording contract."
1. The Beginning

Star Fox IDOL

_**Star Fox IDOL**_

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

_**The Day was warm and Logan was checking his E-Mails on the Laptop, Fox brought for him for his college work, but a E-Mail got him looking like, "What's this, Idol Quest?" Logan opens the Mail and I say, "Singing Game to take place today 12:30 and only 20 will make it and 10 more will be voted in by the Judges." Logan calls Fox and Krystal and tells them the news, "Well, Let's do it and have fun." Logan even added, "25,000.00 to the winner and a three year recording contract with Jive Records on Earth." Krystal was happy to hear it, "Sweet, We've got to try." After that, everyone met at the mall and the game begins, "Hello and welcome to IDOL QUEST, I'm your host Juan Conde or as I'm known on Fanfiction as STARFOXLOVER61900, 20 will win a trip and 10 more will be voted on by out three judges pick by me, now let's hear it for the three judges everyone make noise for the petty looking Paula Judge, Miley, next Randy is the Animal named, after my favorite NFL football team The Carolina Panthers and is the one to Make happy or your **__**DOOMED, **__**Panther, and last but not least the meanest judge alive playing as simon is one of my top five favorite Star Fox players, behind Fox, Krystal, Panther, and Falco is Wolf." The Fans boo Wolf, even Justin Timberlake boos him, "BOO, you suck!" Juan speaks again, "Now our first singer, Fox McCloud." Fox walks out and a song plays and he sings it great, "I love you and I need you tonight, I can't stand to be away from you, oh no and I need you tonight to come and make me feel alright, I really need you tonight….. I need you baby I need your love, I really need youuuu…. Tonightttt… I really needddd.. you… tonigh…" The Fans cheer and Juan comes out, "Ow, I love it, let's here from the judges." Panther went first, "Good oh Good, you have what it takes to get to the top." Juan points to Miley, "If you were to looked up IT in the Webster book, you'll see you face, weel done Fox." Wolf went next, "Very, uh very, makes me sick." The fans boo an Justin Timber grabs a chair and throws it at Wolf, knocking him out cold, "Hey PUNK, you've got serve, BITCH!" Juan laughs, "Is there a Doctor in the house, Next up Krystal McCloud." Krystal walks out and sings a song that she found on a table, "Oh my god, rain on my hopes and on my soul as I've walk through this land of darkest, you came and save me and you're never letting me go and you dead to save my soul and I am free at last and I'll be a history maker in this land and I'll run through this land spreading your word to this broken world, lord have your way in me." Juan walks up, "Now judges, hit me with your best shot of judgment." Panthers cries, "That song spoke to me, I'm going to go and go to church every Sunday, good job." Juan points to Miley, "She's not going home, she's going to the next round Juan, by the way and is that your song I've listen to on the radio, the other day?" Juan smiles, "Yes, I've worte t just three days ago and sung it on 45AM, THE WORD." Wolf went next, "Krystal, Shut the hell up and go home and," Just than John Cena from WWE runs out grabs Wolf and F-U's him through two tables, "Respect the ladies, BITCH!" and good night from round one**_

_**Top ten are**_

_**1.Fox McCloud**_

_**2.Krystal McCloud**_

_**3.Lucy**_

_**4.Logan**_

_**5.Fay**_

_**6.Miyu**_

_**7.Leon**_

_**8.Shawn River from Earth, new friend of Logan in Chapter three**_

_**9.Falco**_

_**10.Fara**_

_**The others are in Chapter Two**_

_**Chapter Two: Day Two new judge John Cena, CM Punk, Justin Timber, and Wolf in the Care Unit.**_


	2. The Voting Begins

Chapter 2: The Voting Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Voting Begins**_

"_**Hello, Juan Conde here, the voting begins after the round one results are done, next up is Nick Green, a tiger that live on earth for three years, with a family in California, but first the judges, Panther, Miley, and Wolf is in the Care Unit, but will be back in chapter 3, and now our guess judges, Justin Randall Timberlake, John Cena, and Cm Punk." Juan laughs, "But Wolf be back as a singer and he's coming with a great Voice I've understand, he'll do a great comeback, now here's Nick, oh and Michelle, Sam, Booby, Zack, Alex, Lisa, Lina, Tina, Nate, Steve, Stan, Tom, Tim, Tama. Trish, Vince, Cody, Katt, Miley is a judge, but can also sing too, Panther, Wolf in Chapter will get a wild card, if Ncik doesn't make it, Mike, Ned, Mark, Jake, Randy snow, James Sosa of Kew, and that's it 29 left only 20 makes the final COUNTDOWN, so let's see, Mike, Ned Mark, Randy, James, Nate, Cody, Vince, and last is Nick are not going on, so Wolf you're going to round 2 but now the 30 singers will chat with you on why not to cut them, but a special song by Krystal and Fox, Fox and Krystal walk out and sing a song that they've made together, "Here we are, together and noting can keep us apart, cause we're already together forever and I love you and I'll just want you to know that I'll just died if I've not here with you holding my hand and I need you to comfort me through the storm of darkest and tell me you love me, oh we're together and it feels so good to be together as a couple and we're happy and really here with our friends, our friends is what brought us together and it feels like we've belong together with each other forever, yeah…." The arena goes nuts and all the judges stand up and all say, "Yes, a special song to show the love of a happy couple, you two will go a long way from here, but only time will tell."**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter 3: Wolf's Comeback**_

_**Guess judges are Nick Carter, TO of the Dallas Cowboys and Miley, Wolf, and Panther will sing.**_

_**As N'sync were always say "BYE BYE BYE"**_


End file.
